


Cost

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a price to using magic, and whenever Yahaba's used all of his up, his hair turns silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Is Yahaba's hair brown or silver, we just don't know.

It's a Monday morning, and no practice means that Kyoutani gets to sleep in a little. He needs it, after the weekend, and he clears his throat as he's getting dressed for school, glad when it doesn't sound even the slightest bit hoarse. He feels rested, recharged, and he's careful not to let himself get lazy and resort to magic to get ready when he doesn't really need it. He'll probably need it later, to help him get through his homework in time, or to create a quiet little bubble for himself during lunch time when he doesn't feel like dealing with how noisy his classmates can be. Things like doing up his tie or cooking his breakfast are incredibly low on the list of things he should be using his magic for, but it also means that he gets to sleep for longer. Sometimes, it's hard to decide between saving his magic or getting more rest. 

In the end, he ends up walking to school with his magic still completely replenished, and it's probably a good thing, considering that he has History first thing in the morning, and they're meant to be giving presentations today. When Kyoutani uses his magic too much, he ends up losing his voice. It doesn't particularly bother him, because he manages to get his meaning across perfectly well even when he isn't using words. His teachers don't seem to mind, especially when the rest of his class talks enough to make up for it, but there are times likes these when he needs to be careful.

He's about to walk through the gates when he stops, glimpsing a full head of silver hair that makes him scowl before picking up his pace. 

"Yahaba," he growls out, walking up to him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off into the direction of the club room. 

"What—" Yahaba blinks, stumbling to keep up with Kyoutani. " _Hey_. Let go." 

"Your hair," Kyoutani says, letting go of Yahaba when they're away from the steady stream of students walking through the front gate. He narrows his eyes. "You've been using too much magic lately."

"Oh." Yahaba runs his fingers through his hair and laughs quietly. "It's no big deal—"

"Don't give me that," Kyoutani interrupts, narrowing his eyes at Yahaba. "You have more magic than I do. You can't just _deplete_ it that easily. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"You're worried about me," Yahaba realises, smiling at Kyoutani. "Isn't that sweet?"

"I'm allowed to be," Kyoutani mutters, glancing around to make sure they're alone, and lowering his voice anyway. "I'm allowed to be worried about my boyfriend. 'Specially when he's probably using all his magic on stuff he shouldn't be."

"You make me sound like I make a habit of wasting my magic," Yahaba pouts. 

"That's because you _do_ ," Kyoutani sighs. "You don't need to use your magic as often as you do, okay? Most of the things you use it for would be just as good if you did them yourself. You're good enough as you are, even without your magic."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Yahaba laughs quietly, "considering I'm not going to have it back for a while. I had a better reason to use it this time, though. We had family visiting for the weekend. My twin nephews are still babies, and I made the mistake of conjuring a few sparkles to amuse them once, and then they'd cry unless I kept doing it."

Kyoutani snorts, taking Yahaba's hand into his because there's no one else around to see them. He squeezes gently, pressing their palms firmly against each other and transferring some of his magic over to Yahaba. "Here." 

"Kyoutani," Yahaba says, his eyes going wide. "Don't—" 

"Your hair's already got some colour back in it," Kyoutani murmurs. He knows that Yahaba gets self-conscious about his hair goes silver when he's run out of magic. Kyoutani personally likes it, especially the way it shines in the light. Yahaba knows it, and it's helped him feel a bit better about it before, but he still prefers his hair brown. If Kyoutani can do anything to help, then he will. 

"Stop that!" Yahaba pulls his hand out of Kyoutani's grip, holding it to his chest. "Just listen to your voice, it's already getting a little scratchy. Don't you have a presentation this morning?" 

Kyoutani shrugs. "They'll still be able to hear me. It's a small classroom."

"Honestly," Yahaba sighs, shaking his head. He grabs Kyoutani by the tie, pulling him in. "Come here, you." 

Kyoutani doesn't even protest as Yahaba pulls him in for a kiss, returning his magic right back to him. It's always a good day when he gets to start it by kissing Yahaba. Besides, Yahaba's hair is a beautiful silver as they pull apart, and they're both grinning at each other. Kyoutani reaches up, stroking his fingers through Yahaba's hair. With a soft, content hum, Yahaba shuts his eyes and leans into the touch.

"You really do like my hair like this, don't you?"

"It's nice," Kyoutani murmurs, and his voice might be back, but that doesn't change the fact that his words come out more as a breath than anything else. "I like it. I like you."

With a quiet huff, Yahaba presses another brief kiss to Kyoutani's lips. "Yeah. I like you too. Kick ass in your History presentation today, okay?" 

"Yeah," Kyoutani replies, and he's slow and reluctant to let go of Yahaba. They walk beside each other as they make their way to morning assembly, parting ways to get into their respective lines with one last, lingering look in each other's direction. 

His presentation later that morning goes incredibly well; Kyoutani makes sure that his voice is loud and clear, and he's quietly pleased when his teacher praises him for it. 

During their morning break, he hunts Yahaba down and drags him off into a quiet corner of the school where they won't be seen, kissing him and transferring his magic over now that he doesn't need his voice any more. When they pull apart, Yahaba's lips and cheeks are red, and his hair is back to its usual brown. 

"Y-You," Yahaba rasps out, like he's the one who's lost his voice. "You didn't have to give me _all_ of it."

Kyoutani shrugs, pulling Yahaba into his arms again, nuzzling into the curve of his neck. Yahaba sucks in a shuddering breath, his fingers curling against the back of Kyoutani's neck. 

"Thank you, though," Yahaba says softly, and Kyoutani just smiles in reply, knowing that especially with Yahaba, he never really has to say a thing.


End file.
